Can I call you daddy?
by Laury Huddy
Summary: HUDDY HOUSECUDDY This is the chapter one of my translated history, it's amazing, I hope you like it
1. The accident part 1

Katie Finncham is a 14 years old girl, daughter of Thomas Finncham, (forensic psychiatrist)and Carrie House (she was a famous Pediatrician and also the house's death sister.)  
Carrie and thomas went to live in Spain, but 10 years later, tragedy hits the House's.  
Carrie was diagnosed with an brain aneurism which it was unoperable, and unfortunately the doctors gave her only a month of live.  
Her husband, tom, seriously shattered, fell in a deep depression which with his friends and daugther's help could move along.  
4 years later, dad and daughter went to visit Greg House at the PPTH in New jersey.  
But again, something bad happens, this time, to kate's dad...  
---------------

CAN I CALL YOU DAD?

We can see Katie and Tom in the airport, now on the airplane.

T- Are you ok Katie?  
K- Sure! I think you are a bit nervous, c'mon breathe deeply and listen to some music

------------- A few hours later, now in NJ.------

T-- Yes, we'd like to rent a car  
K- whispering dad, your hands are sweating, are you really ok?  
T- Yeah, KT, sweetie, I'm ok.

-----Going to the PPTH------  
K-- I.. I think you're going too fast  
Thomas doesn't answer, he's sweating a lot  
T- My.. My left arm... It hurts...  
K- It'll be because the fly hours, you know, too many hours in a wrong position.. It's normal.  
suddenly, the car starts to zigzaging about, and Kate doesn't know her dad is unconscious; the car turns over, and kt, watching herself she's bleeding, puts her father out of the car, and with all her grip calls the ony one who she knows there, her uncle Greg...

To be continued


	2. The accident, part 2: can I call u dad?

----------------PPTH Hospital-  
Cameron runs very fast to duckling's office.  
Cam-- House, come with me, NOW. We've got to talk.  
H- Yeah, I know what you think about me, YOU LOVE ME. It's normal, women are crazy for me.  
Cam-- Oh, shut up and follow me! Cuddy is waiting for you in the Conference room, she's too nervous.  
H- sarcastically Cuddy nervous? Something strange, Since when cuddy is nervous? What will I have done?, I going there.  
-  
House is arriving to the conference room, and meet cuddy and somebody else: Wilson and a red- haired, is the social assistant Nancy Johnson.

H- I thought you only called me.  
Cd- House, is something important, Katie and thomas Finncham had an accident.  
House's face turns sad, but quickly hides it  
H- And Why's she here?

Nancy-- Greg House? I'm nancy Johnson, I'm from NJ's social services' department. I sorry to notificate your brother-in-law's death by a heart attack, which it means kate is now orphan.. and you are the only relative she has.

H- I see.

NJ-- I didn't end. You were arrested for a drug's possesion and judged, so if you agree you must know each 2 weeks i'll go for a visit and if you pass the test period, katie will be your daughter, While, you and Dr. Cuddy will be Katie's tutors.

House and Cuddy-- OK

Wilson (whispering with house) Do Katie know about her dad an mum's matter?

House -- Dunno, but she's very clever, I wonder the fast she grows, sure she'll discover it -  
Katie's Room.

Katie was unconcsious,when she wakes up, she can see a blue eyes and a lantern illuminating her  
H- Goo!!! gooo !!! Go straight the light!  
KT- House, I know you are.she wakes of her bed oh, my mp3, how did you get it?  
H- It was cuddy.  
KT (hugging house) Thanks!  
in the bottom of his heart, this made house very happy, he also was happy to see again his "niece".

KT.- I've noticed about your leg, How ya doing?  
H- Well, the nurses and Lisa thinks I'm (puppy dogs) sooo sexy!!!!!, Seriously, it changed all my life kate.  
KT- Where's my dad?  
H- Take, a chocolate bar.He gives her the chocolate bar  
KT- (with her mouth fill) -Wh..ere is my daddy?  
H- You young girl, you mustn't talk while you are eating.  
KT- Oh, C'mon Greg! Where's my father!  
Cuddy goes into Katie's room  
KT-- (looks to cuddy)Answer me, where... where's he?  
Cd- Kate, darling, you'll see.. he's died.  
KT- And now?? There aren't anybody!  
H- Of course yes!!, Cuddy an I are your legal tutors KT- As.. As if you are my parents?  
Cd- Something like this.(Looks at house and then starts cry)  
Kt-- Greg.  
H- What.  
KT- (hugging House and whispering) Can I call you dad?  
H- Of course.(this touched house. This was the 1st time he cry in a long time) But that does not find out anybody ok? I don't wanna destroy my complicated guy image huh?  
Kt Laughs and then hugs Cuddy.

To be continued. 


End file.
